Second Impact
"It's rightfully mine... all of it. And I'll stop at nothing to get what I want." '' — Siegfried, unable to keep his envy in check. The events preceding the War It all started when Siegfried, the Crown Prince, assassinated his father and inherited the throne. Entrenched in scheming as he already was, he pinned the blame on the North, during a tourney between the two countries. This move was made both in part of making the North out to look bad and inject sleeper agents into the North without them being able to decline, and to set up the war to involve Schola, who were affiliated with the North, and lay claim to all the magic and territory that came with it, as it resided in Draconis. Due to that, Schola went into forced conscription and more or less closed down to prepare. A person with misguided intentions reared their head during this time, completely convincing Arkus Duskborn of the power he wielded, to be a successor... Arian Magus, the Sin of Knowledge, was preparing to overload his own self and create a terrifying Hollow Beast and lay waste to the entire Iron Lands, but was stopped by Scarlet, while Yuni fought Arkus to prove that strength was more than just power. Seeing more of the truth of the Iron Lands, Legato schemed to set both Siegfried and Colress to have a falling out with one another due to Colress irritating and taunting him, and convinced Siegfried to completely cut ties with the scientist 'to keep public opinion of the Iron Lands high', considering everything that went on behind the scene... The War Arrives! An unofficial declaration of war began when a terrorist group labeled the Remnants of Iscariot bombed the Shibuya Police Station, declaring the day 4/20 as the start of the war. Several groups of individuals were formed and brought into the war effort from Japan's side, Muongen, Military, Freelancers, so forth. And upon the body of Altis, the factions clashed. In the north, the sleeper agents woke up, almost causing grievous damage to the support efforts, but were thankfully repelled by a coalition of Japanese Agents, albeit suffering personal injuries and a pair of buildings razed. Rage on! The Iron Lands certainly weren't lacking in manpower, as the Japanese forces struggled to overcome odds of Titans, Extremely honed hunters, Horned girls, a Fel Warlock... Each time, a lot of soldiers lost a lot of themselves, permanent injuries and grievous harm, only barely scraping on by the skin of their teeth... They were hard-fought victories, though they never felt like that. It just felt like... surviving. But at what cost? The Final Threat... "Bring me your strongest... and fight me - all of you, at the same time... And I just might consider sparing this planet." Cell, the perfect lifeform, beckoned the strongest of strong. Taunting them.. And for a long time, he was slowly whittling them down, though he himself was being worn down, he still proved his strength manifold over, being one against many. It seemed like it could be anyone's fight, when Cell was frozen in place, and destroyed in an instant, as a masked individual pointed in the horizon. The Iron Lands burned with a red glow emanating, hellfire purging it. And with a reassurance of inevitability, the masked individual said... ''"The beginning of the end has started." Category:Events Category:Lore Category:Main Lore